Stranded
by wexRxwhoxwexR
Summary: Glee Club's beautiful trip to Bahama's turns into a disaster when the plane crashes. What will they do to survive? How will they survive? Wemma, OC/Artie Brtitany/Santana Kurt/Sam Finchel, etc. :
1. Character Bio

(Hey Guys! So I will make sure not to just post this and not post another chapter, but I realized I didn't let you know too much about Brooke. So here is here bio.)

Full name: Brooklyn Grace Cunningham

Nicknames: Brooke, Brookie, Blondie, Helium ( Last two names given by here from Sue and Puck. They sort of stuck on her.)

Gender

: Female

Birthday: December 21st, 1994

Height: 5'1

Weight: 101 lbs

Hair color: A blonde that looks almost white but then has yellowish highlights so you know it is blonde.

Eyes: Green

Originally lived in: Nashville, Tennessee

Auditioned with "Should've said No" By Taylor Swift

Vocal Status: Soprano

Mother- Rebecca (43)

Father- Ray (Deceased)

Sister- Madeline (20 Moved away)

Pets- (Lived on a farm so many farm animals back in Tennessee and in Ohio, a great Dane named Oliver, a black cat named Luna, and two rabbits named Fluffy and Twinkers)

Style- Preppy, stores such as Abercrombie, Aeropostale, Hollister, A.E etc. But also goes to thrift stores and has more "Southern" style at times.

Personality- She is a very bubbly and hyper individual. She has a love for music and shows it off and you could find her singing to herself when there is many around. She is quite oblivious sometimes and can be seen as young and childish, but then could be sneaky and touched. She sees the good side of people and the bad in people is also observed. That's one of her major flaws, because many could be doing or saying something mean or sarcastic, and she won't even know enough to defend. Is one fo the guys a lot when hanging with boys., but very girly with girls. She is sassy an seductive at times, then babyish the next. She is seen to be well, a bitch sometimes, especially getting into fights with Santana about dumb shit. Can be overwhelmed with power and act like a top dog, example when she was on the Cheerios. Is confident in all that she does.

Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, acting, getting dirty, partying, hanging out with friends, having dance parties alone in her room,

Likes: Music, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, her home town, animals, Glee Club, singing, dancing, Wicked, Boadway, etc.

Dislikes: Rachel Berry at times, the jocks, animal abuse, studying, uptight people, anything that isn't amusing to her, her body at times,

How she is with other Glee members:

Noah Puckerman: one of Brooke's best friends. Is totally natural around him and is like a brother to her. Is very protective of her sometimes. She cares about him a lot.

Finn Hudson: She sees him as an older brother, as well. She wasn't close to him before Kurt started living with him, then she would always see him and they acted like brother and sister, fighting over things like calling each other names.

Artie Abrams: One of Brooke's best friends. She loves to help him with bullies and any situation. She worries about him constantly and so does he. She realized she was developing feelings towards him last year, but with things like this she is either bold and going for it, or shying away. In this case, it was a mix of both with him.

Kurt Hummel: Her best friend since she moved to Lima. They share the love of all things musical and anything involving Lady Gaga. She had liked Kurt a while back when she first moved to Lima, but then she got over it, thinking he liked somebody else. She still hasn't told him. She plans on doing it soon.

Rachel Berry: Brooke does not really like her. She is one of the few people who bug Brooke somehow. Her gift is amazing, but her ego is way too big for Brooke to deal with. But sometimes she can be sweet and funny, that is when Brooke can deal.

Mike Chang: Talks to him about video games and music at times. Is really nice to her so she likes him as a friend. They love to dance together.

Tina Cohen-Chang: Brooke is pretty good friends with her. They have hung out before and still do sometimes. But she was mad when she broke Arties heart.

Mercedes Jones: Brooke's best friend that is a girl since she moved to Lima. All the countless sleepovers they had staying up all night with Kurt talking about gossip. Having dance parties in their rooms together. She loves Mercedes.

Brittany Pierce: Brooke is great friends with Brit. Specially when she was on the Cheerios, and in Glee. They love to dance together with Mike and everybody.

Quinn Farbray: She really doesn't like her. She always tried to be nice but with Quinn she still has to be nasty towards you.

Santana Lopez: Thinks she is a bitch at times but they do get along the rest of the time.

Mr Schuester: A father figure to Brooke.

(That's it guys! Next chapter will be up momentarily! Thank you!)


	2. Put on Your Mask First

(Hey guys, so here is my New Glee story! Woo! Anyways, I do not own Glee. I wish I did though. Because then Kurt would be back at McKinley. Oh well. I have to stop day dreaming and rambling. Anyways, I added my OC Brooke. She is way different from the Glee Breakfast Club story. You'll see. Anyways, let me start the story off. )

Will, Emma, and The Glee Club were very excited for their trip to the Bahamas. Emma was going because usually a Club would have two teachers and Will offered her to go.

_Of course she would accept. She was in love with him, for goodness sake._

Kurt shook in anticipation and the terrible anxiety he had kept him awake and jittery. Kurt wasn't a real great travel person per say, but he loved the time on the plane to just watch musicals and sing. But of course, people would complain about "The rowdy teenagers acting like divas belting defying gravity in seat T1."

Finally, the time came for them to finally get on the plane. Emma grabbed her carry on bags and had her face in a slight frown and almost in a state of panic. The guards took away her five big bottles of hand sanitizer. Will looked at the kids behind him who were being pretty loud. "Settle down, kids." He said scolding the teens. As the walked into the plane one attendant smiled and the other rolled her eyes and scoffed.

Will went into his seat. Window seat. He always liked them as a child. Emma sat next to him and then an excited Rachel neatly sat down in her comfy leather seat. Then Sam sat down in the seat that his ticket had. They were pretty stoked to be flying first class.

The rest of the kids filed into their seats. In the middle row was Finn at the end, Puck, Santana, and Brittany. Then the next row was the other side of the plane with the window seat at the end. There was Quinn, Mike, and Tina. The row behind Will, Emma, and Rachel was Mercedes, Kurt, Brooke, and Artie, who had his wheelchair with the carry on bags and was using the airport's poor excuse for a wheelchair that folded up. He sat in the first class recliner obviously needing the aid of an attendant to get back into his wheel chair.

The glee club fought the urge to belt out "Airplanes" by B.O.B while they waited to lift off. But, their urges got the best of them and they were shushed by the frowning flight attendant from before, who they later learned name was Victoria. They realized they would start the video about Plane safety. None o0f the kids paid too much attention.

As the video played, Kurt rolled his eyes. He had been on planes enough times to know what to do. "Please put your mask on before anybody else's. Then you may help any body with theirs." He thought.

As the video played, Kurt and Brooke shared a set of i-pod headphones and they respected that they couldn't be loud. As much as they wanted to burst out and belt the lyrics to "Popular" from Wicked, they couldn't. They politely mouthed the words to each other.

"You're gonna be _popular._" Kurt lip sang making the vibrations on his lips as if he actually were to sing it.

"I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys and little ways to flirt and flounce." Brooke mouthed.

"Ooh!" The two both accidentally said aloud and as they broke the silence Mercedes, Artie, and them all giggled like little school girls and put their hands over their mouths as their faces changed its tone to pink. Will turned around motioning a finger to his mouth and they nodded, pretty embarrassed.

Once the video was over, the nicer flight attendant, whose name was Natalie, came to Will and smiled. "Are these all your children? They are so precious." Will chuckled. "Oh no, they aren't mine. This was a school trip." He said smiling. Natalie laughed. "Oops. My bad." She laughed it off and then went to the cockpit.

Brittany felt the pressure change underneath her as the plane shot up into the sky slowly. "Pretty intense, huh?" Santana said winking and Brittany giggled like a little girl. Brittany laid her head on Santana's shoulder that was clothed half way by the red Mckinley High tank top with a Cheerleading sweatshirt that slid off her shoulders.

Later in the flight Mercedes looked out the window that had been storming and saw no more clouds. Then, the flight attendants spoke up.

"It seems like we have a bit of turbulence here. We advise you to stay in your seats and fasten your seatbelts. Emma was getting panicky now. She reached in her bag to get the Purell she had, but then realized the guards had taken it. Will saw the look on her face that she was worried.

"It's gonna be okay, Emma." He said as he put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Thanks Will." She said to the fellow teacher and she smiled at him. She was still extremely anxious.

Artie sat in his chair as he watched an episode of "Two and a Half Men" that was on the television programming. Brooke had fallen asleep about forty-fiver minutes earlier. The blinking lights on the seatbelt symbol at the top of her seat awoke her. Artie was nudged from her awakening because her head was slightly drifting towards his body. He didn't mind. He thought it was kind of _cute._ He saw the small head of blond hair move up and her petite body structure stretched out as far as she could, which was not a lot. Alas, the seat in front of her was in her way of getting a real, nice stretch. The kind you do in the morning when you wake up on a Saturday and it's the best feeling.

"She's finally awake?" Mercedes shot over to Artie over Kurt's sleeping body who looked much like Brooke's except he had an ipod in hand and was propped up with a pink neck pillow and an eye mask with the words "Superstar" stitched into it. While Brooke sunk down in her large leather chair propped on Artie's shoulder.

"Yeah, she's been on my shoulder the whole time." He giggled. Mercedes put her hand underneath her chin and wiggled her fingers making an "ooh" sound. Artie rolled his eyes and laughed. "Shut up." He said as the blonds head perked up slowly.

"Hello sleepy head." Artie greeted her and she fixed her bangs and sat up fully. Mercedes giggled in the background of their cute conversation. _They like each other. _She thought as she nodded her head and secretly eaves dropped.

Rachel turned to Finn and whispered. "Finn, I'm kind of scared. They said we were having turbulence. I've been hearing some weird sounds." Rachel said with a dazed face. Finn sighed. "Aw, Rach. It's gonna be okay. Everything is going to be-" They felt a drop. It had felt as if their hearts jumped up into their throats then down into the pit of their stomachs. It went dark.

Lights began to blink and the attendants announced to them. "Everyone the plane is going down. Please put you're face masks on and please _put yours on before anybody else's. Then help the other people." _Brooke shook Kurt rapidly out of his sleeping state. He awoke to a multitude of people grabbing their face masks and then he saw Mercedes grab his from above him and then place it on his face. Way before she put her own on.

Some screamed. Some cried. Some did both. Some said I love you. Some prayed. Some hugged their friends. Some kissed their boyfriends or girlfriends. Some were in dead silence as the flight attendants said these last few words. "Please get your life jackets on. We have landed on water. We will soon begin to exit through the emergency exits."

Brooke grabbed her and Arties life jackets and then she gave him his. She rushed to get hers on. Kurt was so shaken that he was wide awake at this point. Brooke held onto her purse just in case anything happened. She realized one thing. _Artie's wheelchair. _

Brooke nearly hopped over him to grab the folded up lousy airplane wheel chair and opened it up as the rest of the plane got up to evacuate. The petite girl unbuckled herself and Artie and she had tried so hard to lift him up and get him inside the chair, but then the plane landed and she fell unconscious.

Emma was in a major panic mode. She had wet mascara filled tears streaming down her frail face and she grabbed Will Schuster and screamed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Emma"

Mercedes woke up on the life boat raft and she looked at the people on it. _Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Sam, Brooke, Artie, Mike, and Tina. _

She looked at Tina, who was awake, as well. She was over Mike checking his pulse.

"Is he okay?" She noticed the tears on Tina's face. "I'm n-not sure." She stuttered a bit because of her sobs. "Let's make sure everyone is okay. Does he have a pulse?" Mercedes said going near him. Tina nodded. "Yes. His eyes are moving." Mercedes sighed in relief. She went on and checked Brittany. She was fine. Santana, was unconscious. Sam, he had a few cuts but was breathing. She hustled over to Kurt. She felt his pulse in anticipation. "Thank god." She said aloud. He had a pulse. He was just unconscious but he had a bad scratch along his flawless skin. She sighed. Brooke, she was breathing but had a few gigantic gashes along her arms and sides. Artie, his wheel chair from the plane was right by him. Brooke must've grabbed it. He was having trouble breathing, but he did have a pulse. She sighed as she sat back down in relief. " They are all okay except for a few cuts but some of the gashes we will need to fix up. They all had something wrong with them. But nothing that we cant fix." Mercedes explained.

"S-should we wake them u-up? We don't want them to go into a coma." Tina said wisely. Mercedes sat up and nodded. She started with Artie. She shook him and he laid there. "Unconscious." She then went to Brooke. No response. "Unconscious." Tina and she went to everybody and only a few woke up. Brittany, Mike, and Sam woke up. The rest were unconscious. Mercedes sat up to the dark cold sky on her knees.

"Dear Lord, please make sure everybody ends up being okay. Please, let us find land. Please let us be found by somebody. I know I have prayed for other selfish things, but this is what I really need. I will start going to church every night again.

_Please,_ God. Bless Us."


	3. Love Boat

**(Okay, I'm going to get a couple things straight. I'm sorry that I am annoying and I put Original characters like a loser who fantasizes about what it would belike to be on Glee. I'm sorry. D: Anyways, PLEASE tell me how to make my character better. Thanks! Love you all! **

**BTW- Thank you PoppyandViolet for giving me some tips on how to make a better O.C. Thank you!) **

Kurt's eyes fluttered and slowly opened. Sam looked over at him. "Kurt? Please Kurt. Wake up." Sam said shaking him slightly. He opened his eyes all the way.

"What? Where am I" Kurt mumbled as he sat up and looked out into the dark ocean. Sam's eyes glistened and matched the blue shine of the ocean they floated about in.

"Our plane crashed. We are in a life boat right now. In the middle of the ocean." Sam stated and Kurt ran a hand through his hair that wasn't perfect anymore.

"Is everyone okay?" Kurt asked nervously. Sam nodded.

"We think so. Mercedes woke me up and she told me that we just needed to try to get up the one's who are unconscious. They are bleeding, too." He sighed as he spoke. Kurt looked over to Mercedes, who was asleep. Then he saw the blood that formed underneath Artie and Brooke. Kurt winced as he noticed the gash on his face. He touched it and the blood stained his fingers.

"Don't touch it. We will have to fix that up. Now let's try to wake everyone up. " Sam said in a caring voice moving closer to Kurt's fragile body that was trembling.

"Sam, I'm scared." Kurt said with tears forming in the corners of his beautiful eyes. Sam went even closer to Kurt at this point.

"It's okay Kurt, everything is going to be _okay." _Sam said brushing a lock of brown hair stray form Kurt's face behind his ear. Their bodies went closer to each other as Sam grabbed Kurt's face gently by his jaw bone. He slid his cold fingers down the almost flawless surface. Kurt let the word "Sam" escape his mouth before Sam's lips crashed into his softly. Kurt felt Sam's chapped lips on his perfectly smooth ones. The friction of the two different sets of lips made a moan escape Kurt's lips. Sam pulled away as he heard a movement from the other side of the raft. The two boys looked over and saw Brooke grabbing her side and her eyes fluttering open. Kurt and Sam both crawled over to her body.

" Brooke! Brooke!" Kurt shouted at her with tears down his cheeks from before. The kiss they had made them collapse out. Kurt winced from the stinging of the tear meeting his cut. Brooke mumbled and groaned in pain as she awoke. She grabbed her bloody cut and rived in pain. Kurt shook her more. "Don't fucking die on me, God dammit." Kurt swore. Sam saw this as shocking, because he never saw Kurt curse before.

Brooke awoke and saw Kurt over her. Her eyes fully opened. Kurt cried with relief. He wasn't going to lose one of his best friends to a fucking plane crash.

"Kurt, is everyone dead?" She asked sounding so innocent and that made Kurt choke up even more. "No, or at least I hope not." Kurt said sniffling back tears.

Brooke sat up and winced once again. Bending made her gashes burn.

"Where is Artie?" Brooke looked around and Kurt pointed behind her. She turned and saw Artie unconscious. Her lip quivered. She grabbed Kurt and hugged him, bursting into tears. He did the same at this point.

"I fucking tried, Kurt. I tried my fucking hardest to save Artie. And know, just like that, he goes and dies on me? Is he dead, Kurt? Did I fail?" She said with her raspy voice in between sobs. Kurt felt her petting the back of his head.

"He isn't dead, Brooke. But, if he does, it isn't your fault. It's the fucking plane who shitted us over." Kurt cursed and tried to comfort her. Sam sighed and wiped away the tears he held back not wanting to look weak to Kurt.

On another raft, were Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Mr. Schuster, and Emma. Finn woke up to Emma clinging over Will's body. She was crying hard and then he sat up.

"Is he okay?" He managed to mumble. Emma sobbed more. "Yes, but he isn't waking up." Emma said crying again. "He's probably unconscious." Finn added and then he went over to Rachel. She had a pool of blood underneath her. He let a tear release over her body. He checked her pulse. It didn't seem normal ,but it was there. He breathed out in relief.

Next, he went over to everyone else. Quinn was alive, and so was Puck. They just had some cuts and gashes. He sighed and he slumped down on the orange raft.

Mercedes awoke. She had finally cried herself to sleep last night. She saw a movement on the other side and then a sound. _Is that, singing?_

Mercedes crawled over to the sound and saw Brooke, rocking back and forth. Mercedes touched her shoulder and she shot back.

"Sorry, I scared you." Mercedes said to her friend. Brooke breathed heavily. "It's okay. I need Artie to just, wake up." Brooke said sighing.

"I know. Want to try again?" Mercedes asked her and she simply nodded. Brooke and Mercedes moved closer to him. They both shook him. Then they shook him harder.

"Artie, please wake up. I won't fucking lose you." She swore. Mercedes sighed once more. Then Artie started to move. Brooke smiled wide.

" Artie, if you can hear me open your eyes." Mercedes shouted. Brooke looked at him with anticipation. Artie didn't move. Then, he began to open his eyes. Brooke shook him slightly.

Artie woke up with blurred vision. He felt around for his glasses. He soon enough found them and saw a red faced Brooke and Mercedes over him. He groaned slightly. Brooke's mouth opened wide and then tears flowed out of her puffy red eyes from crying so much. Artie tried to sit himself up. Brooke helped him by pulling his arms up a bit. He balanced himself in the orange raft. Brooke stared at him for a moment and then hugged him tight.

"Artie, I'm so sorry. I'm the reason you got hurt. I'm the reason. If I didn't try to put you in that chair, you would have been okay." Brooke sobbed into his shirt and he patted her back.

"No, it isn't your fault. It isn't anybody's fault. Not even that plane." He said trying to act calm, even though the tears were forming in his eyes and they were about to trickle down his cheeks. "I should thank you. You cared about me getting off before yourself. I don't know too many people who would do that for me. "

"Do you really think that?" Brooke said looking up from her sob-fest, wiping her tear stained eyes. She grabbed her side. He nodded and the tears slowly came out. Brooke thought after that moment.

He was _flawless. _Even when he cried.

**(Sorry, short chapter! Next one will be longer. Please tell me, who do you want to hear more from. Because I haven't been focusing on many of the others. Sorry! I need inspiration! )**


End file.
